Love Hangover
by Voltage Axe
Summary: It was the night that Jellal and Erza experienced, like no other, after they both tied the knot. For Jerza Love Fest 2018. Heavy sexual content, reader's discretion is strongly advised. Read and review!


**Author's Note:** Hello, again, to the FT fandom—especially to the Jerza fans, out there! I wanted to make another story of this couple, after I had fun typing out the last one…and, with the Love Fest for said couple happening this year! Recently, I was listening to a well-known hit, from Diana Ross. It did get me to consider the idea for this story, based on this song, alone. It's also why the title of the following story below, is the same as the one for that song! Other key inspirations that went into making this story, originated from a particular Jerza Day fanart, by Mashima himself...and, a more NSFW fanart of them, by a Tumblr blogger (interstellar-pirate). Both of these inspirations can be found in the story below, if you squint hard enough. Anyway, hope you all enjoy this lemony one-shot!

On a final note, this story can be read as a prequel to my other Jerza fic, _Expectant Joys of Daybreak!_ ;)

* * *

 **Love Hangover**

 **WARNING: Contains graphic sexual descriptions, and strong language.** _ **Reader's discretion is strongly advised!**_

* * *

Droplets of water fell from the aluminum nozzle, streaming down onto a feminine figure underneath it. Thin layers of steam wafted around the enclosed space, surrounding her. Her peachy skin soaked by the crystal-clear liquid, the young woman parted her ruby-red fringes, slicking them upward, away from her forehead.

Hands rested over the sides of her head, the scarlet-haired female hummed happily, letting the pouring drops fall over her bared body.

* * *

Outside the bathroom's door, a single male was lying in wait, inside a dimly-lit room. A few metres away from the door, the male figure took up part of the king-sized mattress within its canopy bed frame. His cerulean hair shining in the minimal light, Jellal situated himself on top of the sheets, leaning onto his side. Clad only in his navy-banded dark boxers, the twenty-something Fernandes peered through the opening in front of his eyes, partially-obscured by the violet curtains that hung from the corners.

As he waited for the red-headed woman to finish up in the bathroom, his eyes drifted around to view the surroundings close to him. From left to right, he inspected the following items from bedside: a nightstand, with no more than three coloured wax candles that were already illuminated; a pair of large, framed windows, the darker-purple skies beyond them; an armchair upholstered in tanned leather, at the corner; both a large dresser and mirror flush against the side; a patterned glass bowl filled with foil packets, and other contraceptives for both sexes, sitting atop the dresser; a box of wide, dual-layered tissues that also sat atop the dresser, away from the glass bowl; and, finally, a pair of coat racks that held their attire.

It was an atmosphere set up ever so perfectly, for them, when it came to the first night of their honeymoon.

They had known each other for more than a while—but they didn't quite become together as one, until recently, when he proposed to her. Shortly after their vows were read, and the rings exchanged, they set off to a hot springs resort just an hour outside of Magnolia.

Yet, to Jellal, he still didn't believe that it took a few short months for all this to happen. He cared for her so much, so much as he _loved_ her…but the idea of being hitched with her, with such timing, had continued to be somewhat of a foreign concept for him.

Regardless, he was happy to be together with her, at peace, in spite of the previous rocky trials in their relationship.

As he dwelled upon his thoughts further, he became unaware that the pitter-patter sounds of water hitting the floor, from beyond the bathroom door, had quieted to a halt.

* * *

Streams of water quickly turned to only a few minor drops leaking out from the nozzle, once the taps were turned.

Glass door sliding open, the crimson-haired woman slowly emerged from the stall, reaching for a couple of towels nearby. Wrapping the large towel around her body, Erza dried her hair off with the smaller one, before doing the same for her shoulders, and arms.

Drying herself off, the red-haired Scarlet inspected her own image in the mirror, a confident look in her eyes.

There was something that caught the corner of her eye, her head shifting left, sights falling upon the object in question. Near the sink, hanging on the wall-mounted rack, was a two-piece lingerie set. It was a black bra, with matching panties.

Erza stared intently at it, from the short distance. The thought of her, finally encountering her significant other, outside into the larger room, sent her nerves crawling with anticipation. It was even so, adorning the only pieces of clothing that she would personally consider more seductive, than her actual Seduction Armour.

She shook her head at those feelings, gathering herself. Why would she be nervous at this prospect of being there, with him? This was the person whom she knew, and cared about, since the day they first met. More than that—this was the person she _wanted_ all along, despite his past flaws…no matter how significant they were. Now that everything had settled between them, she can only look forward to having a better life, together with him.

With resolve in her mind, Erza stared at the lingerie set again, before glancing directly at the door out of the bathroom. Her lips creased into an emboldened smirk.

* * *

The azure-haired young adult continued to reflect deeply, just as a loud rustle had caught his attention. His gaze returned to the bathroom door, where its brass knob shook around, and turned.

In one swift motion, the entryway parted outward, forcing Jellal to sit on the edge of the bed, and watch.

Trails of vapour swirled around her feet, only to thin out and dissipate. With one hand slack against the doorway, and the other one akimbo at her hip, the red-headed woman allowed her lover to gawk at her presence.

Erza peered straight at him, her smile becoming increasingly coy. In her silk white bathrobe, she began to advance towards him, Jellal now standing up straight to face her directly.

A small simper kept to her own, Erza continued to slowly make her way to her paramour. "Sorry for taking a little longer, Jellal," she explained, with a playful smile. "But, it'll be worth it."

His face confounded, he was about to respond, when his eyes fell on the knot that her fingers were undoing. Jellal then froze for a slight moment, as the knot gave way for Erza to slip the robe away from her body, letting it fall to the soft carpet.

The blood inside him warmed immediately at how drop-dead gorgeous she was, flaunting each and every curve of her body to him. Everything about her was accentuated by the thin, black lace of her lingerie, its scaly pattern outlines emphasized at the sides of her bra, and her panties. It had perfectly fitted around her wide hips, and her upper-torso—even deepening the cleavage that his eyes had first fell upon.

Blinking, her eyebrows shifted upward, when she caught the fazed expression in his eyes. "A-are you okay, Jellal?"

A quick shake of his head, said Fernandes placed his hand at the back of his head, rubbing it vigorously. "N-nothing," he murmured, the burning redness remaining across his cheeks. "Nothing at all, really."

Erza held back a chuckle, her gaze softening at him. "I know that feeling, already," she advanced further to close the gap between them, laying her hands onto his broadened shoulders. "And I get that…but, we've waited so long, for this."

His lips pursed into a thin smile, greenish irises narrowed. "What do you mean?"

There was a short, but tense pause that filled the room, as Erza bowed with a slight frown on her lips, before summoning a response.

"I want it, Jellal," she finally confessed from the bottom of her heart. "I've been thinking about it all the time, since we got here earlier, and…I want you to have me." Her eyes gleamed with sincere amorousness. "That's…what I truly mean."

Lost in those passion-filled pupils, he could only breathe lowly of her name. " _Erza…_ "

In an instance, Jellal took notice of his crimson lover leaning further towards him, her toes raised from the floor. The next instance he knew, he found his own primal instincts guiding him to establish the firm point of romantic intimacy, with his beloved: bringing his lips against her own.

The kiss started off in a slow simmer, taking in the warm and soft sensations of each other's lips. Muffled moans of delight escaped the couple, Jellal's hands smoothing up and down the sides of her body. Erza returned with her own hands ghosting around the rock-solid muscles of his back, and chest, before they moved closer to the waistband of his boxers.

Entranced in the lip-lock, they found themselves being motioned back closer to the side of the bed. A gasp was forced out of Erza's breath, when she felt a very familiar hardness poking at her abdomen. Her hands finally trailed to their intended destination, fingers hooked around the band.

Jellal smirked into the kiss, as he felt his only piece of underwear being slithered down to the floor. Tiny bumps on his skin rose, when the chilliness of the open air hitting his freed appendage had sent a twinge down his nerves.

His feet kicked away at his discarded boxers that were now off to one side, when they finally pulled apart from each other, longing for air.

Eyelids rapidly flashing, the blue-haired male kept his focus on the beautiful red-head, his body still heaving considerably. His eyebrows suddenly arched upward, when he recognized the mischievousness in her eyes, and the twist of her lips.

The playful lilt of a more feminine voice had unmistakeably belonged to hers. " _Come here!_ "

Jellal groaned, as he found his back hitting the mattress with a thud, his newlywed wife having pounced on him like a feline in heat. Parting his oculars widely again, they were met with her brown ones up close. At the same time, he felt her breath fanning out, the wispy heat tickling his skin. Last, but not least, her lengthy locks had draped over them in a sanguine waterfall—save for a side that was parted away.

It was likewise for Erza, who settled herself over his body, firmly straddling him with her thick thighs. A delighted grin crept upon her lips, when she heard a faint moan leave his open gape, after pressing her chest against his own.

The blue-haired Fernandes returned her grin, with a slight crack of his bright beam, his arms raised over to rest his hands onto her upper-back. Similarly, the long-haired Scarlet returned the favour, running her fingers through the cobalt locks at the sides of his head. Both of them snickered ever-so-quietly, as Erza pressed her forehead against his own.

"You know, Erza," Jellal calmly stated, slowly smoothing his hands over her silky, yet damp locks, "you could not have been so rough, right there."

Smirking coyly, the cardinal female fluttered her eyelashes. "I know," she whispered teasingly, eyes half-lidded. "I'll be…a little gentle with you, next time."

Jellal stared into her eyes, and blinked. They then squeezed shut, as gasping moans spilled from his throat, when he felt his appendage being rubbed against.

Purrs rumbled from Erza, grinding herself against his stiffened manhood. She took in the joy of tormenting her beloved with teasing touches, and leaving a trail of deep kisses that started from the point of his chin, all the way down to his neck.

Simultaneously, her hands roamed around his sculpted torso, until one of them made their way further down.

An intense gasp choked out of Jellal, when her small, but nimble fingers had undoubtedly wrapped around his phallus, running them up and down its shaft.

" _Erza_ ," he hissed, holding back noises of pleasure in-between pauses. " _Don't…tease me…like that…_ "

The feisty Scarlet's only response to his plea was a devilish smirk, and a devious hum. She could feel him twitching to her contact, through the warm, smooth skin of his muscular member. Her fingers caught the pre-cum leaking from the head's tip, spreading it down, and all over his cock, as lubrication.

Jellal struggled to keep his eyes open, barely maintaining to get one cracked wide. " _Please, Erza,_ " he groaned hoarsely. " _I can't…_ "

Softly sighing under her breath, the reddish-haired woman slowed the pace of her strokes, giving her newly-wed husband another flirtatious look in her eyes. "Now, you do get me, eh?"

A faint smile creased from his lips, was what all it took for her to cease her ministration. Her hand retreated away from his phallus, Erza straddled his hips again. Jellal brought himself upright, before both slanted their lips over one another's, tongues clashing with such fervour. His hands made their way to the back of her bra, fingers delicately unhooking the clasp. His crimson lover assisted him, shrugging the top piece off of her, freeing the sizeable melons of her mounds that took a bounce.

The brassiere tossed out from plain view, Jellal made swift work of her bosom—fingers digging into her pliable flesh, while his lips firmly enclosed around one of her puckered buds. Blissful cries escaped the buxom redhead, her digits grasping the strands of hair at the back of his head tightly, as her paramour alternated from one breast to the other.

This was followed with a resounding gasp from her, when his mouth departed from her chest without warning. She then yelped, when she found her own posterior hitting the mattress, the back of her head comfortably settled against the plush pillow beneath.

Still positioned over her, Jellal leaned in to plant a line of soft kisses from the underside of her peaks, tracing down her body with them. Body quivering, shudders quietly poured out of her gape, as the anticipant Scarlet peeked at her wanton spouse gradually lowering over her.

His sight was finally met with the other piece of lingerie yet to be dealt with: her panties. There was one significant detail that his eyes caught about them, however…a large patch centered over where her entrance lay, darker than the black lace itself.

Erza suppressed her whimpers, witnessing her beloved one tugging away at the single item of clothing she had on her, sliding it up her shapely legs. As he did, however, Jellal nuzzled against one of them, sending awe into her widened eyes. Slipping them off from her pointed toes, the cobalt-haired Fernandes threw her sullied briefs behind him, where they landed outside the bed.

Chest heaving, his wife looked up at him, before an instant intrusion into her body made her head throw back into the pillow. A screech tore from her mouth, when his fingers rubbed against those moist nether-lips, and made their way in.

" _J-Jellal_ ," she mewled, prior to his digits reaching a sensitive spot. " _AH! W-what…what are you doing?_ "

His naughty smirk grew widely, pumping them in and out of her pussy, gathering how warm and moist her inner folds were. They eventually pulled away from her entrance, Jellal observing the clear, viscous liquid gathered around his two fingers, about to drip away. Erza's breath stilled at the sight of him licking away the arousal on them, gathering the sweet sensation on his tongue.

A satisfied hum to himself, Jellal glanced at his astonished lover. "You're so wet, you don't even know it."

"You silly jerk," Erza huffed at his remark, sticking her tongue out underneath her scowl. "Don't say it like that!"

She then gasped, as Jellal parted away her legs, spreading them, before he positioned his phallus against her clit.

Erza mewled again, when she felt his tip poke against her outer folds, and then the head brush repeatedly over it.

Climbing back over her, Jellal leaned in closely, his pupils meeting directly towards her yearning ones. "You ready?"

Breathlessness grappled Erza, as she locked her focus on him. The way the handsome, masculine features of his face stood out from the deep violet background of the canopy had impacted her more vividly than any romantic fantasy she ever imagined of.

 _If this was a dream…then, she didn't want it to end._

He was caught astounded, when her hands cupped the sides of his face.

The natural redhead lowered her eyelids partly, lips breaking into a small, but avid smile. "Yes, Jellal," she whispered. "Just take me…I'm all yours."

Muffling an affirmed grunt, Jellal precariously slid the head of his phallus into her vaginal opening. Erza's whimpers and mewls reached in octaves and pitches, as she gripped the silk sheets underneath her. The innervation of his rigid phallus resonated through her nerves more intensely, the further he slipped in.

His eyebrow was raised, when he felt a slight barrier that seemingly impeded him, just having pushed in a few inches along the way. He glanced over at her face, taking notice of the concern in her eyes, her breath being shaky.

Releasing a soft sigh, Jellal proceeded to retreat himself scantly, before snapping his hips forward.

His body—and, his mind—froze, after hearing her sharp cry that pierced through the indoor air. His bewildered stare captured her head thrashed back into the pillow, her teeth clenched tightly, and her hands fisting the sheets beneath with such force.

" _Erza_ ," Jellal gasped, his face closing in on hers. "Are you okay?" Memories, _unsavoury_ memories, of her being hurt in years past, in his eyes, had risen to the forefront of his conscience. His eyes narrowed at her pair that brimmed with tears. "Did…did I hurt you?"

"No, Jellal," she sniffled hoarsely, a weary smile on her face. "You didn't." Holding back the stinging pain that sent shocks to her nerves, the rosy-haired female soothed her troubled spouse, caressing the side of his face. "It's fine…I'll be okay."

Jellal withdrew a deeper sigh, relieved that she wasn't in any further distress. As he calmed down, so did those unfortunate memories that eventually vanished in his thoughts.

Thinly smiling, he smoothed the pads of his fingers on her cheek. "Just tell me when I can move, alright?"

"I will," she nodded, beaming slightly, keeping her hands on the sides of his face.

They stayed in their positions for the next little moment, as the pain down below in her body gradually subsided. Full comfort once more, Erza looked up at his eyes, and whispered his name. His attention captured by her, Jellal gazed at his lover, and hissed, when he felt her canal squeeze around his shaft. The redhead giggled deeply, and gently pulled his head forward, lifting hers as well.

Bumping their foreheads and noses together, both Jellal and Erza shared a bit of spirited joy with one another, before it transpired into another sizzling lip-lock session. Tongues swirled around, and clashed against each other, Jellal essentially picked up the cue from her that it was time to make his move.

Low grunts escaped his breath, while he started a slow rhythm in his thrusts. Short, breathy moans spilled from Erza, into their kiss, taking in the darts of pleasure that barraged her senses.

As soon as his pace intensified, however, the two of them broke away from the kiss. Jellal's eyes snapped shut, experiencing her vaginal depths snug around his cock, on top of how moist and velvety her inner folds were. High-pitched cries reverberated from Erza, every time she felt him reach a highly-sensitive point deep in her canal. Her arms flew up to wrap around the small of his back, dragging her ruby nails across, leaving claret welts on his skin.

" _Oh, God!_ " She gasped loudly, arching her back. " _Yes, that's it, Jellal! Please!_ "

A growl tore from him, driving his hips more. Whirls of pleasure racked her mind, the redhead beauty wrapping her legs around his waist, lost in her own domains of ecstasy.

* * *

Every wax candle in the room melted half-way, yet providing enough light that illuminated the surroundings. One of the brightened walls was painted with a pair of moving, human-like shadows—one behind the other. In addition to skin slapping against skin, gruff groans and heaving moans echoed throughout.

On her knees, Erza grasped onto the edges of the silk, violet curtains that draped around a bedpost. Moaning softly with her head raised, she turned her head back to her impassioned husband, who was also on his knees, and whose hands were firmly on her hips. Small, shaky huffs drew out of Jellal's breath, while he thrust into her cleft, and out.

The buxom Scarlet held on for dear life, as he slammed back and forth into her depths, before making a sudden move that caught Erza flat-footed.

A gasping cry spilled from her gape, when he shifted his body forward, at an upward angle, forcing her to lean further up. It allowed him to reach deeper, bringing his arms around her lower-body in a hug.

" _Yes, Jellal!_ " Erza squealed, continually holding onto the curtains. " _Harder...please!_ "

The quiet snarl kept to his own, Jellal satisfied her wishes, rocking his hips fiercely into her. He leaned in to trace the blade of his tongue against her upper back, and left deep kisses around the crook of her neck, and shoulder.

At the same time, she was unaware of her large breasts pressing against the frame's bedpost, while her lover pressed in closely from behind. They eventually surrounded the rounded vertical post, adding further to her pleasure, on top of his thrusts, and his other teasing touches.

Unbeknownst to both, however, they were dangerously close to the edge of the mattress, with Jellal only faintly knowing about it.

" _Jellal…yes…give it to me!_ " Erza panted heavily, still lost in her own pleasure. Without warning, she felt her legs giving away, slipping off from the bedside; her fingers reeled away from the curtains. " _KYAAAAAH!_ "

From one instance, she found herself onto their bed. In the next instance, however, she found her own head touching against the fluffy surface of the carpet. She was even more confounded to realize her own body was held in that position—in suspense.

Her eyes shot up to find her cerulean-haired lover holding her up securely by her ankles, while in a slight squatting stance. His phallus remaining inside her canal, Jellal plunged inward and outward, his hip and core muscles flexing.

Erza yelped, as she felt him plow into her deeply. Blood rushed to her head, clouding her mind that was already flooded with lust and ecstasy all around.

" _Yes, that's it!_ " She cried out. " _Deeper, Jellal! Take me deeper!_ "

His head lowered, he focused on the beautiful, young woman he jackhammered into. Her head, and upper-body, pressed against the floor. Her messy hair, with the colour that bore her last name, fanned out all over on the white carpet. Her eyes, smoky with desire, gleamed at him to take her more. Her mounds hopped and fell, with each thrust he made. He could only return her euphoric smile, with a bright, sincere one.

It was all of a sudden, when he felt a much familiar tingle in the base of his spine, brought on mainly from her silky channel tightening around him. Erza could only relish in the pleasure she received, feeling him throb around her inner depths.

' _Shit,'_ Jellal cursed in his thoughts, the tingles rapidly becoming more intense. _'I can't hold on, any longer…'_

Gritting his teeth, he continued to pound into her, from above, trying his best not to lose it. However, the pressure was becoming way too much for him, his abdomen clenching from holding himself back.

"E-Erza, _wait!_ " He called out to her, hoarsely. " _I…I can't…_ "

By then, it was too late for him. Growls ripped from his throat, as he felt his body give in to completion, nerves convulsing.

The scarlet-haired female mewled aloud, when that familiar, liquescent warmth flowed into her. It was only seconds, before she realized what exactly happened in that instance, snapping straight out of her daze.

" _Jellal_ ," she struggled in her gasps. "D-did you just… _come inside me_?"

Grunting, and growling, said paramour of Erza had slowed his thrusts to a complete stop. His mind became paralyzed with shock, at that very realization of what he just did.

Erza blinked at him, the concern growing in her eyes. "Jellal?"

Eyes widened in dismay, he finally broke his silence, in a wavering tone. "I…did…"

" _Ehhh?_ " Her eyebrows perked up at him, when his glance turned away from the female.

Pulling out from her entrance, Jellal noticed—from the corner of his eye—that there was a string of iridescent-white fluid bowing between the tip of his penis, and her cleft that started to leak his seminal fluids.

Getting back onto her feet again, Erza found him seated on the edge of the bed, the disarray still evident in his eyes. His upper-body slumped forward, and his face became flushed with the same colour as her hair.

Her focus then immediately shifted to herself, inspecting her lower-body. Globs of his pearly-white semen trickled from her clit, down her inner thighs, mixing in with her sanguine fluid from earlier. Gathering a long sheet of double-layered tissue from the box atop the nightstand beside her, Erza wiped away the sticky, runny mess that stained her thighs and the area in-between them.

While crumpling the soiled tissue into a wad, she heard a distinct murmur under his breath, as she tossed the used wad of paper into a nearby wastebasket.

Her eyebrows shot up. "Jellal?"

"I'm sorry, Erza," he finally blurted out, his palms against his forehead. "I'm so sorry for what just happened."

Yet confounded, the redhead peered at him. "What for?"

"That I didn't get you to come, before I even did." Jellal steered his eyes away, resting his hands on his lap. "I messed up, big time…"

Initially startled by his response, Erza glared at him in disbelief, a frown twisting her lips. They then transitioned into a reassuring smile, her eyes narrowed softly at him.

"No, you didn't," she consoled him, sitting down next to her sullen partner, her hand on his shoulder. "You didn't mess things up."

At last, he found the courage to bring his oculars back to face hers directly.

"I know, deep inside, you wanted me to come together with you," Erza continued, rubbing her hand soothingly over his shoulder. "And I get that—it's _fine_." She cleared her throat, in the short pause that followed. "But, in your case, I also find it to be okay."

Frowning, Jellal pitched his brows at his esteemed lover. "You do?"

"I know that, sometimes, it happens to others…just like us two," she simply explained, shrugging nonchalantly. "It's normal."

The blue-haired male turned away from her, and craned his head down. "Yeah," he grumbled lowly, "you're right…"

Erza smiled, as she brought her hand to caress his cheek. "But, hey, if you really want that," she traced her fingers against the red markings underneath his eye, "then, let me help you."

His eyes flashed bewilderingly towards her, when she leaned in. "Erza…"

The redhead whispered hotly into his ear. "Please, Jellal. Just let me…"

Exerting another drawn-out breath, he turned to his scarlet companion, letting her press her lips along his jawline. Body relaxing, Jellal allowed himself to surrender to her touches, as she desired.

Her lips finally made their way onto his own, as Erza moved over to situate herself on top of his lap. Husky moans left their breaths in the kiss, before Jellal gasped sharply, at her hands pushing him down onto the mattress. Overwhelmed by her sudden force, Erza rolled their bodies around, towards the centre of the bed.

His back firmly against the mattress, Jellal raised his upper-body straight, finding his lover still straddling his hips. Their lips met with one another, tongues clashing, with Erza putting her hands on his shoulders to stabilize herself. Shuddering gasps escaped him, when she rolled her hips, as her slick entrance grazed up and down over his hardening shaft.

Realizing of how rock-hard he became, again, Erza raised her hips, positioning her cleft over the head of his tall-standing phallus. Jellal kept his eyes on her face closely, the redhead wrapping an arm around his neck to rest her hand at the back of it, while she lowered her hips against his. Her mouth tore open, in a moan that ascended in pitch, when she felt him re-enter the depths of her canal.

Jellal growled, cursing in his own thoughts, taking in that same and snug sensation around him, just like before. His hand flew to her left shoulder—fingers entwined in her long, red locks, while the other had supported her back, as she rocked her hips lightly against him. Their tongues fought over one another, with Erza cradling the side of his face by her other hand, fingers running across his cerulean strands in-between them.

The lovers continued to bide into their relentless affection for each other, until her hands quickly moved in knocking him completely down to the bedding. His astonished eyes lay on her face, while she remained upright. Fluttering his eyelids, Jellal could savour the image of this beautiful woman whom he finally became together with, looking over him with those amorous eyes—all, while under the royal-purple awning that hovered over her.

 _If this was a fantasy…then, he didn't want to escape it._

Running her hands all over the sinewy muscles of his damp torso, Erza lowered her head, and leaned slightly forward to crack a weary smile at him. Jellal simpered back at her, only for him to groan out in delight, when she raised, and dropped her hips against him.

Soft sighs, and airy moans, escaped from her pouty lips, as she repeated those very movements that her hips made. Digging her fingers against his chiselled abdominals, Erza ramped up the pace of her thrusts, starting to bounce wildly around his cock.

" _Ah! Ah! Ah! Oh, God!_ " The scarlet beauty angled her head upward, her lengthened locks falling in ripples. " _Jellal! Yes!_ "

Grunts resonated from his throat, as Jellal relished in her satiny heat that tightened around him, in squeezes. Head tilted slightly higher, he dimly captured the sights of her face—contorted with sheer pleasure, mouth parted widely open. His sights then travelled to her breasts, where they rose and dropped, with each harsh thrust of her hips.

Once Erza positioned her hands behind her, where they rested at his thighs, her azure-haired spouse took over.

His hands over at her hips, guiding with them, he began raising his hips against hers, whenever she came down onto him. He repeated those very movements, stoking the ball of energy that built up within her core.

" _Yes…Jellal!_ " Her cries spilled from her lips, breathless moans in the mix. " _Fuck…that's it! More!_ "

Drawing away his breaths, in short gasps, he could recognize those very tingles reoccurring at the base of his spine, indicative of his impending climax. Jellal then felt her pull one of his hands, placing it at her breast, allowing him to clutch his fingers into. Tremors rocked her body even more, with his caresses, the redhead letting loose a squeal from his ministrations.

His fingers later reached her lips, letting Erza suckle onto the tips of them, before he retracted them from her. They fondled with her breast, yet again, adding to the waves of pleasure that sent her closer to the edge.

" _Oh, God…Jellal!_ " She yelped, plunging her hips roughly than before. " _I-I'm almost there!_ "

The longing Fernandes stifled a groan, as he thrusted against her. " _So am I!_ "

"Together," Erza gasped, locking her gaze at him. " _Let's come together, Jellal!_ "

Buckling their hips against one another, they continued to bring on the fervour of their intimacy, until it ultimately culminated in them reaching their peaks. Having slammed her hips down onto him, Erza threw her head back, a sharp cry wrested from her gape that penetrated through the entire room. At the same time, snarls ripped through Jellal's throat, his eyes scrunched tight at the sensation of his shaft ensnared, in a vice-like grip.

In the midst of their climaxes, Erza could faintly recognize that same kind of pulsing warmth that flowed deep into her, pooling within her lower abdomen. It was in the same way that Jellal sensed, with her own fluidic warmth covering around his phallus.

Seconds followed, after they rode out their waves of bliss, the two of them remaining in their current positions. Their bodies heaved for air, heavy with sweat, all over. Eventually, Erza let herself fall onto him, with her beloved one helping her settle atop his chest. They then locked their lips, in one last searing kiss, before she unsheathed from him.

" _Hmmm_ ," the redhead purred, rolling her body across, and rested beside Jellal. "That felt quite spectacular, I would say."

Jellal gave a quiet, but content hum, at her remark. "I can't disagree with that." His eyes then snapped wide open, at a particular thought that surfaced to the forefront of his mind. He twisted his head onto its side to directly face her. "Hey, Erza?"

She blinked, curving an eyebrow upward. "Yeah?"

A wide, sincere smile graced his lips. "Thank you," he serenely expressed. "For what we did, together."

Her cheeks tinged with a shade of rose, as she gaped at him, before a frown crossed her face. "No," Erza murmured, sighing. "I should be the one thanking you…for staying with me, tonight."

The bluish-haired male exhaled, his lips pursed into a more subdued smirk. "I promise, I'll be there with you, no matter what happens," he pledged from the bottom of his heart. "Always."

There was a light quiver of her pupils within her glassy eyes. "I'll promise the same with you, too." She then struggled to bring herself, in putting out the words she needed to say to him. "I…I love you, Jellal."

Originally stunned by her heartfelt confession, Jellal flashed a broad smile, in response. "I love you, too, Erza."

They brought their heads closer to each other, their foreheads meeting halfway, as they shared another tender kiss to cap off their night. Fatigue had already settled into them, by this point, gradually taking them into their peaceful slumber—united, as one.

Almost fully melted into small pools, the wax candles continued to burn through the rest of the night, until they could no longer sustain their own heat.

* * *

Morning fell, at the break of dawn.

Filtered rays of sunshine flooded through the clear glass panes, completely brightening the room that both were occupying.

Jellal stirred around in his sleep, only to emerge from it first, struggling to break open his eyes. As he did, however, while cracking a yawn, the realization had sunk into him. Tossing his head to the side, Jellal could clearly make out the sleeping face of his newlywed wife, her messy scarlet hair sprawled out onto the sheets.

Smirking brightly, he brought his fingers to gently smooth them over those locks, caressing the side of her face with them. She eventually woke from her slumber, sluggishly lifting her eyelids, with a groggy groan. Parting widely open, at last, her large eyes met with his pair that stared deeply into them.

Erza blinked at him, for a few seconds, before she greeted him, with a weary simper.

Narrowing his oculars at her, Jellal's lips twisted into a heartening beam.

However, there was a certain feeling that the both of them couldn't help, but experience by themselves. It was in the form, of fuzzy warmth that gripped their emotions, weighing heavily into their minds. It also made them light-headed, overwhelmed with how profound, and ethereal, the effect it had on them.

If it was, although, something that can unequivocally be described by them, it would be a hangover—of the love kind.

And, it was sweet. It was the sweetest hangover they ever had.

As the two of them continued to lie at their bed, staring and smiling blithely at each other, Jellal moved his hand down the gap between them. It met with hers, in the middle.

It was at this point, where they didn't need to call anybody about it. There was no need to call a doctor. There was no need to call either mother. And, there was no need to call a preacher. No remedy was necessary for what they're now going through.

Their fingers interlinked around one another, both Jellal and Erza embraced the harmonious sensations that brought them unitedly at their peace.

 _If there was a cure for this…then, they didn't want it.  
_

* * *

 **Once again, I hope you all enjoyed reading this! I also have more stories, and ideas that I will be working on, in the time ahead. I know that NaLu Love Fest is happening this year, as well…so, I'll probably have something ready, ahead of that one!**

… **Until then, stay tuned for more!**


End file.
